


Happy Holi-Gays!

by ladeedadaday



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Biology, F/M, Holidays, Insane Old Man, M/M, caroling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Relationships: Henry Hidgens & Emma Perkins, Henry Hidgens/Ted (Implied), Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Kudos: 28





	Happy Holi-Gays!

Emma walked into her first biology lecture in December, and saw her professor wearing a Santa hat and stringing up some string lights. He looked over his shoulder and smiled at his students walking through the door. “Ah, good morning class!” He greeted them enthusiastically. The old man jumped on his desk, and shouted “Who’s in the spirit? Huh? Huh? What about you, John?” The students were all slightly in shock, and John had gone mute. The lecture was an enjoyable one, and Hidgens wouldn't stop making Christmas puns. After most of the class had left, Hidgens skipped up to Emma, jumped in the air, and did some sort of awkward spin midair. “Emma! Emma, my little elf!” He cried, shoving an elf hat on her head. “Are we still caroling tonight? You, Ted, and I?” Emma nodded, still in awe at how energetic and enthusiastic the man she knew as her father really was. 

“But it’s cold out…” Emma whined. 

“Ah, pish posh applesauce.” Hidgens brushed off the remark, for a minute popping on a southern-like accent. 

“Hidgens, please… the neighbors are going to make fun of us.” 

“It doesn’t matter! It’s the holi-gays!” He called, running out of the room. 


End file.
